real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Spacey
"When I met Kevin Spacey in the 90’s it was at a restaurant. He was defending a young woman/server who had been harassed and then stiffed by a patron. The moment was exquisitely kind. We all carry a lot of light and a lot of darkness. Jung’s shadow self. Everyone has a split."-Twitter user-- --"I don’t know about the conditions of it, but nevertheless he is, and was, a most wonderful actor. I can’t imagine what he is doing now. And a good friend."-Dame Judi Dench on Spacey-- Kevin Spacey Fowler (born July 26, 1959) is an American actor, producer and singer. He began his career as a stage actor during the 1980s before obtaining supporting roles in film and television. He gained critical acclaim in the 1990s that culminated in his first Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for the neo-noir crime thriller The Usual Suspects (1995) and an Academy Award for Best Actor for the midlife crisis-themed drama American Beauty' (1999). Spacey was born in South Orange, New Jersey and raised in Los Angeles, California, the son of Thomas and Kathleen Fowler. He started using his grandmother's maiden name, Spacey, when he became an actor. Spacey began acting in high school, and briefly studied theater at Juilliard. He began a successful career on Broadway in 1981, and won a Tony in 1991 for his performance in Lost in Yonkers. Spacey has done numerous humanitarian work when not performing. He has always cited his mentor, Jack Lemmon, with "sending the elevator back down" or helping others with their careers once you've done well for yourself. His foundation did just that, by giving grants to promising new talent in the entertainment industry. Spacey has also participated in the Best Buddies Challenge, which teams participants with individuals with developmental disabilities on a bike ride; there's several photos online of Spacey charming kids and babies during this event. He also visited the Atlanta Children's Hospital in 2016 to entertain the kids while making the movie Baby Driver there (the film where another actor recently said he treated everyone like a bully on the set), even introducing the patients to a young singer whose singing wowed him while he was in Nashville. He's visited a nursing home dedicated to retirees from the world of showbiz, participated and emceed at numerous charitable events, and pretty much every dog he's adopted during the past several years came from a shelter. In October 2017, Spacey was accused by actor Anthony Rapp of making a sexual advance toward him when Rapp was 14. Shortly after, numerous other men alleged that Spacey had sexually harassed or assaulted them. Spacey stated through Twitter that he did not remember the encounter with Rapp, but that he owed Rapp "the sincerest apology for what would have been deeply inappropriate drunken behavior" if he had behaved as asserted. Spacey announced that was going to seek "evaluation and treatment" for his behavior. Category:List Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Modern Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Articles under constrouction Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Image Needed Category:Humanitarianism Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure of Heart